1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to call notification devices and more particularly pertains to a new remote telephone call notification system for notifying a user at a remote location that a communications device is receiving a call.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of call notification devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, call notification devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,404,391; 5,729,589, 5,848,362, 5,878,354, 5,894,455; and Des. 394,412
The remote telephone call notification system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of notifying a user at a remote location that a communication device is receiving a call.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the, known types of call notification devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new remote telephone call notification system construction wherein the same can be utilized for notifying a user at a remote location that a communication device is receiving a call.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new remote telephone call notification system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the call notification devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new remote, telephone call notification system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art call notification devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base unit and a remote unit, with the base unit being adapted for interfacing with the communication device and the remote unit being adapted for being toted by a user. The base unit includes a transmitter for wirelessly transmitting to the remote unit, and detection circuitry for detecting reception by the communication device of an incoming ring signal. The detection circuitry causes the transmitter to transmit an activation signal upon the detection of the incoming ring signal. The remote unit comprises a receiver for receiving wireless transmissions of the activation signal from the transmitter of the base unit. The remote unit includes an audible sound device for generating an audible sound upon reception of the activation signal.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new remote telephone call notification system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the call notification devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new remote telephone call notification system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art call notification devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new remote telephone call notification system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new remote telephone call notification system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new remote telephone call notification system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor,and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such remote telephone call notification system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new remote telephone call notification system which, provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new remote telephone call notification system for notifying a user at a remote location that a communication device is receiving a call.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new remote telephone call notification system which includes a base unit and a remote unit, with the base unit being adapted for, interfacing with the communication device and the remote unit being adapted for being toted by a user. The base unit includes a transmitter for wirelessly transmitting to the remote unit, and detection circuitry for detecting reception by the communication device of an incoming ring signal. The detection circuitry causes the transmitter to transmit an activation signal upon the detection of the incoming ring signal. The remote unit comprises a receiver for receiving wireless transmissions of the activation signal from the transmitter of the base unit. The remote unit includes an audible sound device for generating an audible sound upon reception of the activation signal.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new remote telephone call notification system that may be easily worn on the head of the user adjacent to the ear of the user so that notification of an incoming ring to a communication device in a manner that does not disturb others proximate to the user, and also is effective when the user is in a high noise environment.
These together with other objects, of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.